The Storm Inside
by Shayminlittle
Summary: What if Swi never died during that dog attack? When Brightpaw gets killed and Swi is severely injured, the clan is not sure if they could trust him anymore. Will Swi learn from his mistakes and fly, or will he crash and burn, joining Brightpaw? Adopted from KatieK101. Original title was Swi journey.
1. Prologue

Something was terribly wrong. Brightpaw lifted her head slightly, her ears perked as she scented the air. It was foul and smelled of death. Brightpaw glanced at the black and white tom known as Swiftpaw with an uneasy set of eyes. "Swiftpaw... We should go back, get a few warriors to help-"

"No! We came out here to prove we were strong and ready to be named warriors and prove ourselves, remember Brightpaw?" Swiftpaw hissed. He had to prove he was strong, so Bluestar would name them warriors. He wasn't weak and was loyal to his clan despite what Bluestar said, and he was going to prove it!

Snake rocks was quiet, too quiet for comfort. This only deepened Brightpaw's anxiety, she kept pace with Swiftpaw and glanced around nervously. "We could still prove ourselves with other warriors..." Brightpaw meowed, trying to change Swiftpaw's mind, but to no avail. The tom wouldn't listen to her, and kept padding on.

Suddenly, Swiftpaw came to a halt as he stared at a huge, dark-colored vicious looking dog, tearing something to shred with its giant teeth. "Kill kill." It seemed to say. Brightpaw stared at the dog with wide eyes, her throat feeling dry.

"Sw-Swiftpaw..." She whispered, leaning close to the black and white tom.

"It's only one dog, we can take it." Swiftpaw meowed quickly, his eyes staying on the huge dog's face.

"It's still a _dog_ Swiftpaw!" Brightpaw hissed quietly in hopes the dog wouldn't hear her, luckily it had yet to take notice of their presence.

"Brightpaw, we have to!" Swiftpaw argued back, he unsheathed his claws, his eyes narrowed. "If we took down this one dog, which is causing the problems then Bluestar will have to make us warriors."

"I..." Brightpaw let out a soft sigh, there was no point in arguing further, Swiftpaw had made up his mind. Brightpaw sent a silent prayer to starclan for Swiftpaw's and her's safety, before she slowly followed after Swiftpaw. It was too late for regrets at this point.

Swiftpaw let out yowl as he charged at the dog, clawing its side, making it growl lowly as it dropped the remains of the prey, snapping its head around with his jaws open, saliva dripped from the bottom half of his jaws as if it could already taste the flesh of Swiftpaw. Brightpaw slashed at the dog's other side, drawing its attention away from Swiftpaw momentarily.

For a moment, Brightpaw thought they would have a chance. All of those hopes vanished and an unsettling doom sunk into Brightpaw's mind and body as more loud and vicious barks, growls and snarls were heard. She glanced at Swiftpaw, horror in her eyes.

"We have to get to the nearest tree we can find, there's too many!" Brightpaw yowled over to barks of the dogs. Swiftpaw turned his head over to where Brightpaw was. He was about to argue back, but he knew that what Brightpaw was saying was true. Reluctantly, he quickly nodded his head.

"You go first! I will keep the dogs busy once you are safely up that tree!" Swiftpaw yowled, turning his head to the dead tree. Brightpaw quickly nodded, dashing away towards it. Clawing at the trunk of the tree, she rested herself on one of the sturdy tree. For a split moment, all Brightpaw could see was dark-colored pelts in a huge swarm. Brightpaw allowed herself to breath again as she saw Swiftpaw come running towards the tree.

Swiftpaw leaped at the tree, digging his claws into the bark as he began to scramble to the top. The dogs followed in pursuit, and jumped at the black and white apprentice. Brightpaw let out a horrified gasp as the dog caught Swiftpaw by the tail.

"Swiftpaw!" Brightpaw yowled, unsure of what to do, she did the first thing that came to her mind, she jumped at the dog's face and clung to it, digging her claws into its muzzle. It instantly let go of Swiftpaw's tail and let out a cry of pain, thrashing his head about, Brightpaw lost her grip and got flung to the ground.

Swiftpaw leapt at the dogs soon afterwards in an attempt to save Brightpaw. Flashes of her white and ginger fur was seen against the dark pelted dogs, and as Swiftpaw clung to one of the dog's sides, he slowly lost sight of her. "Brightpaw?!" He called, sinking his claws deeper into the dog's pelt, but it didn't seem to bother the dog as it did before.

"Brightpaw!"

* * *

"If we found out what was taking away all the prey, Bluestar will have to name us warriors, don't you agree Thornpaw, Brightpaw?" Swiftpaw looked at each apprentice in turn. Thornpaw simply looked at his paws, and let out an unsure sigh.

"Sorry Swiftpaw, but I dont think its worth it. She will name us warriors in time, I can wait." Thornpaw meowed, then he slowly turned around and padded off, leaving Swiftpaw in the dust with Brightpaw, who was looking at her paws.

Swiftpaw blinked, sighing he stared at Brightpaw for a little while. "Brightpaw, you know we deserve to be warriors now, it isn't right that a kitty-pet was named a warrior before us, we have to do this!"

Brightpaw frowned, still uncertain. Anything could go wrong with what Swiftpaw wanted to do, and she wasn't sure it was really worth that risk.

"Brightpaw, I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you if you come with me." Swiftpaw reassured, nudging her in the shoulder lightly. Brightpaw, stared into Swiftpaw's eyes, then smiled a little, nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay Swiftpaw!"

_Why was I not able to keep that promise..._


	2. Allegiance

**I tried my best with the allegiances, some things might be wrong or I might have forgotten or added a few cats, but I hope it is alright!**

**Also, I had no clue that I had an internet cap in Japan, so I am so sorry that I have not posted anything at all! Around August I should be able to write again though.**

**Reviews**

**KittyKat101**

**_Thank you! I had no clue that it was, I guess I should change those and put spaces from now on. :)_  
**

**A Castle of Glass**

**_I thank you for your opinion, and I hope I can make it better from here on out._**

**HelloFelicity**

**_Thank you for the suggestion, but I am going to keep it the way it is, since I adopted it from KittyKat. :3_**

**Leader: **

Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle

**Deputy: **

Fireheart- handsome ginger tom

_Apprentice- Bramblepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **

Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat

**Warriors: **

Whitestorm- big white tom

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

_Apprentice- Fernpaw_

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

_Apprentice Swift paw_

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice Tawnypaw_

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice- Ashpaw_

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

**Apprentices: **

Swift paw- black-and-white tom

Cloudpaw- long-haired white tom

Thornpaw- golden brown tabby tom

Fernpaw- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Bramblepaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Elders: **

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat


End file.
